Beca Magical Secret
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: What magical secret is Beca hiding and will she ever reveal it? Read to find out... R&R


A/N: Hey guys I know I said I would continue the other of my story but this few months just really got me into no mood of writing I hope you guys could understand I mean there's just so much going on in my life and I need to really sort it out first anyway this is going to be a one short story to relieve some of my stress so hope you guys likes it.

Third POV:

Chloe went out of the Bella's house to collect the mail from the mailbox and when she came in there was the door there was a letter on the table in the kitchen and the window was also open, she went towards the letter and saw the address

Ms. Rebecca Beatrix Caritas Peverell

The bedroom on the second floor

Barden University

Atlanta

"Hmmm, a little creepy they knew here exact bedroom and her middle names are kind of cool" Chloe thought to herself, just then she screamed up the stairs

"MAIL!"

All the bella's came rushing down the stairs and looking for their mails only Beca stood to the side and looking uninterested

"Oh and Beca you have mail"

"What, I never have mails" Beca said walking towards the table and picking up her letter, she stared wide eye at it and started chanting

"No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening, why can't they just leave me alone" the Bella's all stare in shock at the usually calm Bella even Aubrey stopped reading her letter and look at her girlfriend with raised eyebrow, meanwhile Beca who was unaware of all the stares continue opening her letter

"No, I not going back there I promise myself when I left, I'm never going back there" Beca said in distressed

"Hey Beca you ok over there we are here to help you know" Amy said seriously

"I really doubt all of you can help, I doubt you guys will even talk to me after I tell you" Beca said staring at them with sad eyes

"What is it Beca, I'm sure it's not the bad" Aubrey said and the Bellas nodded

"I can tell you but I need to take something first and you guys must swear you won't tell anyone" Beca said and once she was done she went upstairs and went into her room, she went and take out her trunk which hasn't been use in a long time and open a secret compartment inside which containing a wand

"Hey buddy long time no see" Beca said touching the smooth exterior of the Holly and Unicorn hair wand, picking up her wand she went to the living room and sat down on the couch with the rest of the Bella's putting her wand down on the table

"Hey shawshank where you find that piece of wood it looks awesome" Amy said laughing at the wand

"Don't call it a piece of wood" Beca snapped, Amy stopped laughing and put her hand up in a surrender sign while the Bella's stared at Beca in shock

"Sorry Amy I'm just stress anyway do you guys promise you won't say anything I about to say to anyone except people in this room" Beca looked around but still didn't trust them and decided to call them for a Unbreakable Vow

"I'm sorry guys but I just don't believe you won't it's not that I don't trust you it's just a really big secret, so what I'm going to call you guys to do is a Unbreakable Vow is that ok with you guys" All of the Bellas nodded seriously and repeated after Beca, once it was done all the Bellas saw a white ball coming out of them and straight into Beca

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey said

"That was an Unbreakable Vow from now onwards anyone who doesn't have my permission to talk about my secret to other people you will face the consequences" Beca said looking at each of their terrified face

"What's the consequence?" Chloe asked feeling dread

"Death" Beca said seriously, all of them looked to her in shock

"Oh you are joking right," Stacie asked

"Nope it's very real" Beca said picking up her wand

"Now my secret is a big one. It's that I stole something big it's I have another identity big, I was born Rebecca Beatrix Caritas Peverell to proud parents Acacius Blaze Peverell and Capella Carita Peverell nee Ravenclaw"

"What kind of name are those" Amy said laughing, Beca stared at her with a death glare

Amy stopped and let her continue with her story

"Anyway our family were not normal we were not like normal people, no our family and our world were much more complicated, our family have magical abilities as does those in our worlds"

"Wait what you are saying is that magic is real and witch and wizard do exist" Stacie asked

"Yes that is exactly what I'm talking about" Beca said, the Bella's were shock but nevertheless let Beca continue with her story

"our world was in a war with the dark lord known as Lord Voldemort my parents and I were sent into hiding at place where it was secure with only some people knowing our hiding place had a charm called the Fidelius Charm it keeps the item protected with one secret keeper at that time my father had a very good friend his name was Adrien and he was our secret keeper but when he was capture by Lord Voldemort he's wife was tortured in front of him for the location of us after he saw his wife convulsing he gave up our location but I never blamed him as it was what I would have done, but when Lord Voldemort came Adrien didn't have time to inform my parents so when they raided our place the killed both my parents and almost, Me" after finishing the first part Beca looked up to the Bella's crying silent tears, Beca pushed on and continued the last bit

"After they were killed I was sent to live with my godfather Uncle Adrien he told me how sorry he was when I grew up enough to understand but I never once blamed him but with me being alive came a very large responsibility, I became the 'Girl who lived' and the last of the Peverell line, why, because before we went into hiding there was a prophecy made it basically says that I was the one destined to destroy Lord Voldemort and hinting that my parents was going to die, being the last of the Peverell is also stressful because we are descendant of Ignotus Peverel who asked for a invisibility clock from death, as his brother never had any heir to pass on their possession to it was all to me so I was crown the master of death" Beca finish her story and looked up to amazement and sympathy looks from the Bellas

"Anyway once I was old enough to go into Hogwarts, I went and got sorted into Ravenclaw which was where my mother's was descendant to, up until my last year I was training to one day defeat Voldemort and in my seventh year I manage to destroy all his soul that he spilt and condemn him to eternal void with my position of Master of Death" Beca looked up and concluded her story waiting for the Bellas to make a noise

"Wow that is… Wow" Chloe said speechless

"Beca why have you never told me about this" Aubrey said sadness in her tone

"I didn't tell any of you because I'm scared of what will happen and now that they are hosting a reunion for the people who have been in the war it's just remind me of my parents"

"Are you going?" Chloe asked as a glint shine in her eyes

"No I'm not I promise myself I will never go back and I never will" Beca said shaking her head

"Well promises are meant to be broken" Aubrey said catching on to what her best friend is thinking of

"What you got plan" Beca said seeing her girlfriends eyes

"We'll go together!" Aubrey says

"What no I'm not bringing all of you there" Beca said

"No, I meant the two of us and when we get back we can update them on what happened" Aubrey explained

"You really want to go?" Beca asked Aubrey and she nodded, Beca sigh and stood up

"Well if you want to go I guess we can" Beca said holding her hand towards Aubrey

"It's tonight at 8 and since it's already 7 we need to get ready" the both of them heading upstairs to change.

Third POV:

30 Minutes later

"Come on Beca hurry up you are going to be late" Aubrey said dragging Beca out

"You just wanted to try flooing," Beca said and Aubrey looked at her guiltily

"You guessed it but in my defense it sounds cool" Aubrey says, once they reach the floo system it was already 7:55

"Come on you don't want to be late" Aubrey said to Beca, they both when into the floo system and Beca shouted "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" while throwing the floo powder, the both of them were gone instantly.

The both of them stepped out of the floo and Beca stopped there and froze while looking at the doors to the hall, she turn towards Aubrey

"Hey Bree there might be some people who might not like you as I said…."

"I'm a muggle I know Beca calm down I won't get angry" Aubrey said smiling towards Beca hoping to calm her down

"And you are also famous and you look great" Aubrey compliments Beca, both of them wearing a deep red ropes that Beca transfigured.

Beca took a deep breath while squeezing Aubrey hand and walked into the great hall.

As expected the noise in the great hall turns silent as she walked pass but soon murmuring started

"omg is that Rebecca Peverell"

"Omg who's that she is hot"

"Omg who's that blonde" were the common things heard among

But Beca and Aubrey ignored them and walked straight to the head table where Professor Dumbledore and her group of friends from Hogwarts were

"Rebecca it's been so long" Hermione one of her older friends said greeting

"It sure has how are you doing?" Beca asked holding Aubrey's hand tighter

"Oh I'm great, how about you and who is this?" Hermione asked

"I'm doing good and this is my girlfriend Aubrey Posen" Beca said to Hermione and those who were listening including of Ron, Harry and Ginny

"Posen? Don't think I heard this last name before" Hermione said and the rest of them nodded

"You shouldn't have, she's a muggle" Beca said tugging Aubrey closer

"Blimey, our Rebecca is growing up and is there where you have been for the past few years?" Ron asked

"Yes, I have been going to the University in the muggle world that's how I met Bree" Beca said, they chatted for a while more before they had to spilt and go home.

"There that wasn't so bad was it" Aubrey said to Beca after they finish explaining in details to the bellas and both were lying on their bed

"I guess it wasn't that bad it was just the initial thought of it" Beca said

"Thank you Bree" Beca said turning towards Aubrey

"For what?" Aubrey asked confused

"For helping get over my fear of the wizarding world" Beca said kissing her soundly

"No problems but you know how you can repay me?" Aubrey smirks

"I have a few ideas in mind" Beca replied and turned over so that Aubrey was below her.

A/N: Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed reading this story and again sorry for not updating the books of mine but anyway read and review if there is any mistake sorry in advance but for now

PEACE OUT


End file.
